


Dan tell me a story!

by kinocharlley



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinocharlley/pseuds/kinocharlley
Summary: Phil wants to hear a story from Dan to help him fall asleep.





	Dan tell me a story!

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, in advance I'm sorry for all these stupid mistakes. Also big thanks to Fi! She made me it post it <3

        Phil changed his side once again. He couldn’t fall asleep. The bus was jumping on bumps across the country. Phil tried keep eyes closed but suddenly they were opening. He decided to do not try again to fall asleep. He put his pillow little bit higher and turn on the phone. Watch was showing 1:34 am. “I’m trying to sleep since 11 pm! It’s been few hours” he thought. He didn’t wanted to brother his friends in Europe with chatting, they probably are still sleeping or in rush to job. First app to check if there is something new to read was Twitter. Refreshed dash few times but nothing interesting showed up, next he checked the notifications. Likes and comments, tagged photos.  
        He clicked first tagged photo, it was phanart. Phil smiled, he always loved how fans were doing something. That’s why he and Dan did another tour. Because of people.Young or old, people always keep smiling at theirs shows. What were making fans happy was making Dan and Phil happy too.  
        After rounds on social medias Phil didn’t know what to do. Looking at phone doesn’t help with falling asleep. He moved curtain, bus was surrounded by darkness. Through the windows were flashing orange lights made by streets lamps. Phil rolled off the bed, everybody except driver gone sleep. After couple weeks, noise made by driving bus, sounds like nothing. Ears just ignored that sound. It didn’t existed.  
        Phil took pillow, put glasses and walked into the kitchen, he didn’t know what exactly wanted to do in kitchen. He looked around the kitchen and his eyes stopped on water bottle. Yes, it were what he wanted for sure. Drink. Even didn’t bother himself to find glass just took bottle and drank it. Water made him feel better. “Now what?” Phil asked himself. “Eating would be good idea if I haven’t eat already all my cereals”.  
-Phil what are you doing?- Someone asked behind Phil’s back.  
-AH!- Phil turned around and threw pillow.- Dan! You scared me!  
-Ha ha!- Dan started laughing at Phil.- That’s still doesn't explain why are you here.  
-I can’t sleep. And I didn’t ate anything with caffeine today  
Dan grabbed Phil’s pillow off the ground and threw back to Phil. Dan also took bottle of water and drank it.  
-Maybe you should do new episode of “Sleepless Night with Phil”?  
\- With this background noise? Worst than hamster noises.- Both of them sat at the table  
\- So maybe you should listen to some stories for kids on YouTube?  
Boys were sitting together at the small table, Phil took off his glasses and gently rubbed eyes.  
\- Yeah! If kids fell asleep why I would not?  
        Dan laughed at Phil, he was so lovely when he behaved like literally little child. Dan seemed to be sleepy, he was holding his head on top of the bottle, basically huggin it. Phil took his chance to took a photo of Dan to eventually do black mail on him. Dan heard sound of phone camera an immediately woke up.  
\- Phil what the heck are you doing?  
\- Nothing.- Phil couldn’t stop giggling on photo.  
\- If kids says is nothing there something. Give it to me!  
Dan tried to reach Phil's phone but Phil was holding Dan's head with another arm so he couldn't reach it.  
\- Give it to me!  
\- No!- This situation made him laugh even more.- I was just looking for kid stories! To listen!  
\- Ya, and I'm not dead inside. I heard camera, you took photo of me!  
\- I'm sure you misheard something. - Phil covered his mouth with hand so Dan couldn't see him still giggling.  
\- I'm going back to bed.- Dan pointed two fingers to his eyes and then to Phil.  
        Dan jumped to the bed and covered himself with blanket. Phil a while later did the same thing. Tried listening to some podcasts but nothing suited him. He attempted to sleep on all sides but like last time, it didn't work. After exploring his mind and traveling between thoughts he got an idea. Phil kicked beds ceiling.  
\- I want to hear a story!  
Dan only mumbled something and hide his head under the blanket. Phil got a bit upset. He wanted to hear a story! He can’t sleep!  
\- I said, I w a n t hear story from y o u!- Phil kicked ceiling again, this time harder.  
\- Go to woke…- Dan yawned- Up Martin. He is your brother, it is his job.  
-He is sleeping.  
-I was doing it too.  
-But you are not doing it right now.  
-I’m wondering why.  
\- We have tomorrow show! I mean today.- Phil crossed his arms and grumped. - If you won’t tell me a story I’ll be kicking your bed to bright sun rise and publish that photo!  
\- There was a photo!  
\- I have Twitter opened! And my legs are ready to kicks!  
\- Ey! Ok, fine this time you won.  
Phil yelled big “yay!” of happiness and put himself to perfect sleeping position. His storyteller rubbed his eyes and asked “So what kind of story you want? Fluffy or maybe smut, hmm?” This sentence put on him big smile. Phil’s cheeks immediately turned rose and said “Dan! What is on your mind! Of course fluff!” Dan laughed at him and started story:  
\- So once upon a time there was a child prince…  
-Dan come down here! I can’t hear you!  
-What?! I won’t come down. You can hear me perfectly good.  
-Dan! Put your pillow and blanket on ground and come here!  
-Do I ever go to sleep?  
        Dan did what Phil wanted. A bit angry layed down and moved the curtain, “I don’t want to see your face, you are distracting me.” Phil smiled and closed his eyes to have better power of imagination.  
-Where I was? Alright, so there was a prince of. -Dan stopped for while to think.- of, of Raven Island! He had black hair and wonderful blue clothes. Prince had everything what he wanted but didn’t have friends. He was spending all days lonely on big and scary castle. Although he has brother, barely saw him. His brother was always busy with king stuff.  
\- This so sad! I thought you gonna tell me happy story!  
\- I just started! So… The prince was sick of eating all dinner alone, he was so sick so he couldn't sleep! Most of time in night he spend on walking in the garden. Feeling of little wind on his cheeks and light of the moon made him feel his not so lonely. Prince once sneak out of his bedroom like always, but this time was different. The moon was gone!  
\- But moon always is gone once in month!  
-Eh! Stop interrupting me! On Raven Island you can always watch the moon at night. Prince was shook that moon is gone. The night is dark and colder now! Prince felt sad, he didn’t had a friend! Prince tried to walk into garden alone but without the moonlight everything was so scary. He sat down and stared touching his bare foot to make him a bit warmer. He was looking at the sky, sure it were beautiful but without moon it were so empty. Prince put his head on the knees and closed eyes. After he crossed his fingers, said “I wish Moonie is come back” Right behind his back he heard a voice, “I like that nickname!”. Prince raised his head, and saw a little boy, maybe even same age as him standing next to to him. The boy’s body was whole grey and covered in little holes they looked like crackers after meteors, his hair were curly but looked like mountains! The most amazing thing about him was that he is a shine! “Are you Moon?” Prince asked, Moon answered “Yeah! I saw you every night, I wanted to play with you!” Prince was so happy to see his best friend is actually here! The boys played hide ‘n’ seek and with favorite Prince’s toys. The Prince even showed his castle to Moonie! Prince got a bit tired and sleepy so they go lay down on the grass and Moonie was telling stories about stars and what are their names.  
        Service found him sleeping in the garden, covered with big and warm blanket. Now Prince never was lonely, once every month Moon come down and played with him. This why we have… - Dan moved curtains.- Oh Phil, this why we have moon eclipse every month.  
Phil finally fall asleep, Dan was proud of himself. He took his pillow and blanket and lay down on his bed. Everyone at the bus was sleeping. Even the Prince of the Raven Island.


End file.
